JBug
by icerae
Summary: AU - Calzona - Someone once said, "If you have built castles in the air, do not worry - that is where they should be. Build the foundations to reach them."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This story is being written by my best friend (CMlove2123) and me (raestorm). We have been writing, together and separately, for years, but this is the first story we are publishing here. Enter normal disclaimer...we don't own the show or the characters. However, we do own Julianna who is based on a real Julianna who is near and dear to both our hearts. This story is AU and we have a lot written already so the chapters should be updated rather frequently (a few a week). Some of what is going on may seem a little confusing at first, but it will all be explained as more chapters are added and everything should be crystal clear. :)**

* * *

><p>"Stop blowing bubbles and get your cute behind into the bathroom," Callie instructed, snatching the pink bottle of bubbles out of her three year old daughter's left hand.<p>

A pout that she knew all too well crossed the child's face. "You're 'posed to be the fun one, Mami!"

Smile gracing her face, Callie placed the bubbles onto the counter and scooped the little blond up, rolling her eyes as Julianna continued to blow random shapes from her bubble stick. "Wait until I tell your mother that."

"You can't tell Mommy that. She is on my team anyways. She _always_ believes me," the child argued, drawing out the word always.

Snorting, Callie carried her up the steps and into their bathroom. "That's what you think, Jules." Plopping her down onto the sink counter, she motioned for the three year old to lift up her arms. Quickly undressing her daughter before she could escape bath time again, Callie plucked her from the sink and dropped her into the already full bathtub.

"No bubbles?" Julianna questioned, sad puppy dog pout on her face.

"You don't need anymore bubbles. Plus, we need to hurry and get you in bed before Mommy comes home and finds out I let you play with bubbles in the house."

Sharing a secret smile with her Mami, Julianna grabbed the rubber duck that was floating in front of her and struck up a conversation with the toy while Callie poured shampoo into her hand, massaging it into the little girl's hair. Rolling her eyes at the way Julianna melted as her scalp was massaged, Callie's mind went to how similar her daughter and her girlfriend were. 'Pathetic,' she thought.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, someone is up past her bedtime," Arizona teased, leaning against Julianna's door frame.<p>

Both Callie and Julianna's heads popped up from the book they were staring at and shared a look of deer caught in headlights.

"We was just finishin', Mommy," Julianna explained and scampered off the bed, running towards her older clone and launching herself at her. "Hi!"

"Hi J-Bug. I missed you today. How about tomorrow morning we cuddle on the couch and watch morning cartoons while Mami makes chocolate chip pancakes for us?"

"While Mami does what?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning at her girlfriend.

"Makes choc-a-chip pancakes," Julianna explained, dragging Arizona back to her bed.

Arizona let out a giggle at her obliviousness and scooped her back into bed. "Finish reading with Mami. I'm going to go take a shower. Be good, okay? And only five more minutes of reading."

Callie and Julianna let out a sigh simultaneously, but nodded in compliance. "Love you both oodles and oodles," Arizona whispered after a quiet laugh. Leaning down, she laid a kiss on both of their heads and backtracked out of the room. "Goodnight Jul. Sweet dreams."

"Hey," Callie greeted as she entered into her and Arizona's master bedroom.

Arizona turned from their dresser, pulling a pair of shorts out before she did so. Quickly stepping into them, she proceeded to pad over to her girlfriend and step into an awaiting hug.

"How was work?" Callie asked, taking a breath and inhaling the watermelon and citrus smell that was distinctly Arizona.

"The Den's put a down payment on the corner house with the blue shutters. A very large down payment."

Grinning, Callie reluctantly left the hug and went into the master bathroom, picking up her toothbrush and squeezing Colgate onto the bristles. "That's my girl."

Arizona stood in the door with a sneaky grin on her face watching Callie brush her teeth. "Does your girl get some sort of reward for this?"

Not sure as to what kind of reward Arizona was referring to, Callie raised an eyebrow in her general direction while she washed out her mouth. "Huh?"

"You know. I had to stress myself out and could really use some relaxing to get to sleep."

"You want a back massage, don't you?"

Grinning slyly because she knew she got her way, Arizona skipped over to the bed. "I'm ready when you are."

Rolling her eyes and turning the bathroom light off, Callie made her way over to the bed as well and grabbed the lotion off the dresser on her way over. "You're spoiled."

* * *

><p>Arizona's eyes popped open as she heard the door creak and tiny footsteps make their way across the floor. Quickly, she closed them again so Julianna would think she was still sleeping.<p>

"Mommy! Time for cartoons. Hurry! Bob the Builder is on."

As soon as Jules learned about Callie and Arizona's job, she insisted on watching Bob the Builder so that she could learn more about houses. It was cute. "I'm coming sweetie."

Before dragging Arizona out the door by her hand, Jules screamed to Callie. "Get up Mami. I wants choc-a-chip pancakes!"

With a grin on her face, Arizona looked to Callie before being escorted out of the room. "Yes, Mami. Let's go. And sprinkle some fairy dust in them while you're at it." Winking, she made her way downstairs with Jules.

When ten thirty rolled around, Callie sighed. If she didn't go upstairs to Julianna's playroom and break up the princess tea party her two blonds were having, Julianna would be late to preschool and both her and Arizona would be late to work. Having their own real estate business was great when it came to scheduling around their daughter, but it also sucked when it came to actually following their own rules and going into work every day.

Trudging up the stairs with a pout, she made her way to the playroom quietly. Once she got there, she let a bright smile cross her face as she watched her girls play for a few minutes before interrupting their fun.

"How did the Easter bunny get his job? And the Toof Fairy?"

Arizona looked up from the picture of Princess Jasmine that she was coloring. "Well, the Easter bunny's Daddy was the old Easter bunny. But now Mr. Bunny is too tired to hop all around the world so his son had to take over the job. And the Tooth Fairy uses her super magic dust to make sure she's wide awake every single night to get all the teeth from all the little kids."

"What does she do wif all the teef?"

Trying not to giggle at her daughter, Arizona gave her a soft smile. "She gives them to other kids and big people who don't have any teeth. And the rest she keeps for her super magic dust."

"But Mami said they turn into money and that's where all the money comes from!"

Rolling her eyes at her daughter's trap, Callie stepped into the room. "Do you know how many teeth the Tooth Fairy gets each night? She does all those things with the teeth and still has extras! Right, Mommy?"

Nodding her head furiously, she and Callie watched Julianna suck her lips into a ball in the corner of her mouth and contemplate. Shrugging, she broke out into a smile. "Oh. Okay. Cool."

Arizona let her dimples show and stood up from the child-sized table. "Alright, monster. Time to get ready for school."

* * *

><p><strong>Review - tell us what you like and feel free to use constructive criticism all you want!<strong>

**- icerae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. As much as you all seem to love the cuteness, it won't be all cute for very much longer. Enjoy it while it lasts! :)**

* * *

><p>After walking into their office, Callie sighed when she heard the phone ringing already. She walked over, answering the phone as soon as she reached it. "Hello. AC real estate. Callie speaking, how can I help you?"<p>

Arizona let Callie handle the phone call and went back to her office. A few moments later, Callie appeared in the office as well. "We have to go."

Angry, Arizona glanced up from putting her belongings away. "What? I haven't even had my morning coffee yet!"

"We have to go show the house on Monitor Street."

"Fine. But we are stopping for coffee on the way," Arizona groaned as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

* * *

><p>Slamming the front door to the building, Arizona threw her bag onto the ground and started pacing back and forth.<p>

Callie, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's temper, picked the bag up and made sure nothing was broken inside. "Zona, breathe."

"Don't want to buy a house off of a pair of lesbians, my ass. That was an amazing deal and the idiot had no clue what even goes into a real estate business. He's lucky my fist didn't shake hands with his face. Who else is he going to get a house on Mon-"

Sick of the crazy rambling and also worried about her girlfriend seeing as her nostrils were flaring and her breathing was becoming ragged, Callie walked over and effectively stopped the tumble of words coming out of her mouth by leaning down and plastering her lips against the blonde's. Pulling away a few moments later, she sighed. "Better?"

Still huffing, Arizona shrugged and shook her head no, leaning up to steal another kiss anyways before walking over to the main phone and pushing the messages button, listening intently as various voices and inquires filled the room.

Almost to the last message and sighing in relief that nothing was too urgent, Arizona and Callie were both getting their lunch out of the refrigerator when Julianna's teacher's voice came through the device, loud, clear, and...angry.

Smacking a hand to her forehead when she heard that her daughter kicked Robbie, one of the little boys in her class, again, Arizona threw her food back into the fridge and grabbed the car keys. "I've got this one. I'm too pissed off to be here right now anyways. I'd probably scare away all the customers."

"Oh so you'll just go and pick up our kid, putting her in the car with your crazy, angry driving. Nice," Callie teased, watching as a smile tugged at the corners of Arizona's mouth.

"Yep. Right after I kick her harder than she kicked Robbie. Prepare for a bruised up three year old."

Callie's laughter could be heard as Arizona made her way out of the building and across the street to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Mommy's mad at me," Julianna told Callie while the two of them shared a sandwich at ACRE.<p>

"Do you know why she is mad at you?"

"Because Robbie is stupid and so I had to kick him?"

Callie put down her sandwich and turned Julianna so she was looking at her. "Do you really think you had to kick Robbie?"

"Yes! He is a-mean"

Holding in her laughter, Callie tried to make Julianna understand. "What about telling the teacher?"

Sighing in frustration, Julianna tried to explain herself again. "Mami, the teacher loves him. She just doesn't understand me."

"Oh. Is that it?"

"Yeah, Mami! Robbie tricks her and plays nice."

Deciding to get down to the bottom of everything, Callie continued. "How about we just don't touch other people from now on and you talk to us first?"

"I can do's that."

"And I'll talk to mommy. Just give her time. It's been a rough day."

Taking another bite of her peaches, Jul nodded and hopped out of her chair. "Kay! I'm gonna go play in your office."

Julianna ran by Arizona on her way to the office, Arizona exiting her own office at the same time. Grabbing her by the waist as she tried to fly by, Arizona pulled her into a tight cuddle and proceeded to Eskimo kiss her daughter. "Sorry for getting so mad, J-bug. I'm going to talk to your teacher tomorrow when we drop you off. Let her know that you're not lying to her and Robbie is being a mean bully."

"Arizona," Callie chastised, half serious, half laughing, over the fact that her wife spook three year old speak.

"What? He has been bullying her. I know when's she fibbing and she isn't."

"Don't give her names to call the kid, Ari," Callie explained, laughing still.

"Thanks, Mommy. I love you oodles and oodles."

"Mmm. I love you super oodles and oodles. Go draw me a pretty picture, okay?"

"Kay!" Julianna sped off into Callie's office, both mothers hearing the rough opening of a drawer and a few crashes.

"She's crazy."

"Like you," Callie pointed out, getting up to clean up from lunch. "So I've gotta run something by you."

"Uh-oh."

Cringing, Callie turned around to face Arizona. "Kinda, yeah."

"Calliopeeeee," Arizona groaned, pout crossing her face.

"My parents want us to visit."

"Oh, crap."

"They want to see Jul. They haven't seen her in a year and they're...well they're angry."

After taking a few deep breaths to contain her anger, Arizona continued. "Do you recall why they haven't seen her in a year, Calliope?"

Callie cringed at Arizona. "Because they judged us and reprimanded our parenting the whole time?"

"Right. So do you really think I want to go there in general let alone while they're mad at me?"

Sighing, Callie walked over and pulled Arizona in for a hug. "If we get it over and done with, I promise we won't have to see them after that for at least six months."

Arizona let more of her weight fall into her girlfriend. "I'm only saying yes because I know your parents will only continue to bother us and hate me more if we don't."

"Thank you," Callie mumbled in relief as she kissed Arizona on the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! The story is moving along and we will get to the visiting the parents thing in a chapter or two. We have it all written, but it's just a matter of splitting it up into sections and chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mami. Mommy. My tummy hurts."<p>

Arizona and Callie looked up from the movie they were watching. Moving blankets aside, Arizona made room for Julianna. "Come on over sweetie."

Julianna walked over and snuggled in. "My tummy woke me up."

Both parents cuddled up next to Julianna. When she got comfortable, Arizona began stroking her hair to comfort her and to feel her forehead without her getting suspicious. She was shocked when she noticed how hot Julianna's head was. "Her head is really warm Cal," she whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

Snapping out of it, Callie whispered back. "Are you sure?"

"I think I know if it's hot or not, Calliope."

Callie felt for herself. "What should we do? Give her medicine? She is only three. I'm not used to handling this."

Arizona smiled. "Let's just call the pediatrician to start off."

An hour later, Julianna was fast asleep in her bed while Callie and Arizona stood in the doorway, watching her sleep. Putting an arm around Arizona, Callie pulled her close. "If her temperature doesn't break by morning we will bring her to the doctor."

"I'm now admitting that I'm a little worried, Calliope. She's my tiny human."

"Your tiny human will be fine. It's just a fever."

Huffing quietly, Arizona dragged Callie, who had been the crazy mother only an hour before, away from the door and down to their room. "Yes and if it doesn't break by morning, we are in for a load of crankiness and lack of sleep."

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Julianna."

"That thing is ugly!"

Callie sighed. Clenching her fist around the tiny hospital gown, she held in her groan of frustration. "Well if you want Aunt Addy to make you feel better, you need to put it on."

"But Mami! Why can't I just stay in my PJ's?"

"Because I said so. Lift your arms up so I can get you into this thing before you try and find a way out of it," Callie instructed, her no nonsense voice coming out.

Crossing her arms deliberately, Julianna stared. "Uh uh."

Arizona chose that moment to enter the room. Taking one look at her daughter and her girlfriend, her eyebrows shot up. "Arms up. Now, J-bug."

Groaning and shooting her arms up so Callie could take her purple pajama top off, Julianna glared at Arizona. "I need a sissssser. It's not fair that it's two to one."

Smirking at Arizona, Callie quickly undressed Julianna and threw the hospital gown over her head. "This thing don't even tie in the back!" the three-year-old squealed and pouted.

Walking behind her, Callie grabbed the ties and pulled them closed. "Yes it does. You're lucky you're so little, brat."

A moment later the door opened, Addison stepping through it and giving her favorite family an award winning smile. "Well hello. How are you feeling, little miss?"

"Icky."

Addison chuckled. "What hurts, Jules?"

"Every-sing."

Laughing, Addison picked Julianna up from the floor and plopped her on the bed. "Well let's take a quick look and get you feeling better. Say ah for me."

Callie knew Julianna wouldn't just open up and she couldn't help laughing when she gave Addison a very 'Arizona' look: eyebrows furrowed, mouth in a pout. "What do you think you're gonna do with that stick thing? It ain'ts going in my mouth."

Hearing her daughter's attitude, Arizona quickly approached the two. "Excuse me missy, you listen to what Aunt Addy says. Mami and I have to go talk to the nurses. When we get back, Aunt Addy better give us a good report about you behaving."

Rolling her eyes, Jules nodded. "Okay, Mommy."

* * *

><p>Julianna was parked in front of the living room television watching <em>The Little Mermaid<em> and eating frozen yogurt.

"Your kid would be showing signs of possibly needing her tonsils out later," Arizona commented as she watched Callie make lunch for the three of them.

"My kid?"

"Yuh huh."

"Ella es tu hija, mi amor."

Arizona glared. "I've been around you long enough to at least understand that. And my tonsils are fine, thankyouverymuch."

Before Callie could come up with a comeback, Julianna was screaming for Arizona. "Mommy! The scary part is coming up. Come fast-er-forwards."

"Go fast-er-forwards, Ari."

Winking, Arizona shuffled into the living room and skipped the DVD to the next scene. "All better?"

"All better," Julianna confirmed, nodding her head and getting caught up in Ariel trying to walk on her newfound legs.

"Five more minutes until lunch, J-bug."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to run into the office for a few hours. Call me if the two of you need anything, okay?"<p>

Callie looked up from the intense game of Disney Princess Tic-Tac-Toe that she and Julianna were playing. "Will do. Be careful. Love you. Jul, say byebye to Mommy."

Rolling out of her bean bag chair, Julianna ran up to Arizona and latched on to her legs. "Do you haveeeeeeeee to go?"

"I haveeeeeee to go. I'll be back at dinner. Don't worry your pretty little blond head. And beat Mami, okay?"

Eyes twinkling, Julianna smiled. "Duh, Mommy."

* * *

><p>"I thought you were supposed to be sick," Callie groaned when Julianna ran into the master bedroom and hopped up on the bed, jumping up and down excitedly.<p>

"Aunt Addy told you that I would feel lots better wif the meder-cine."

"Maybe I should check what medicine Aunt Addy gave you...you're acting like you're on speed."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, baby. Do you want to take a walk?"

"Can I hold Bubba's leash?" Julianna asked, eyes lighting up.

"How about you hold Miglet's leash? Bubba is still too big for you, shawty."

Shrugging, Julianna hopped down and took off towards the closet, calling for their two dogs.

"You need to change first!"

* * *

><p>Callie smiled when Julianna held her hand out once they got outside. Clasping her hand with her daughter, she made sure their Puli wasn't dragged Jules too much. Their German Shepherd was trotting along calmly, thank god, so Callie could keep her attention on her daughter and the puppy.<p>

Jules hummed along to some Disney Channel song that Callie knew Arizona knew the words too. "What song are you singing, Jul?"

"The pebble in the water one."

Racking her brain, Callie came up blank. "You're so your Mommy's daughter."

At the site of the small playground up ahead, Callie watched Julianna's eyes widen in anticipation. "Please, Mami?"

"Of course. Give me Miglet and you run ahead. Grab the purple swing."

Once Callie got to Julianna, her daughter was already playing with another little girl by the jungle gym. Taking a seat on the bench next to a dirty blond-haired woman, Callie let Miglet and Bubba lay down.

"She yours?" the woman asked, motioning towards Julianna.

Breaking out into a soft smile, Callie nodded. "Mhm."

"Meredith," the woman introduced, sticking her hand out for Callie to shake. "My daughter's name is Grace. And my son's name is Christopher."

"Callie. Julianna," she explained, nodding off towards the blond who was dressed in purple leggings and a sparkly black and white dress.

"She's looks like quite a bundle of excitedness," Meredith noticed, Julianna busy trying to get across the monkey bars without slipping or messing up.

Laughing, Callie nodded furiously. "Takes after her Mommy."

Raising her eyebrows, Meredith glanced at Callie. "Really? Don't get the crazy hyper vibe from you."

Shaking her head and chuckling, Callie corrected the woman. "Sorry, no, not me. My partner."

"Makes more sense now," Meredith acknowledged, not making the lesbian thing a big deal to Callie's relief.

"Mami!" Jules screamed, running over and almost face-planting halfway there. "Can Grace come over to play?"

Callie shared a smile with Meredith. "Not today, monster. But I'll talk to Mrs...?"

"Shepherd. But she can call me Meredith," Meredith added, understanding what Callie was looking for.

"I'll talk to Meredith and see if we can set up a play date, okay?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>"MOMMY," came the shrill shriek from the little body as Julianna jumped off the counter, falling in the process, and took off towards the foyer.<p>

"Julianna Ryan! Mommy just opened the garage. No jumping off counters. You have a few seconds," Callie yelled after her, terrified that one day her insane daughter would break her arm or bust her face open.

"Sorry," came the not very sorry or apologetic voice. Rolling her eyes, Callie continued making the salad for dinner. In all honesty, she loved when Arizona came home. Not only did she want to see her, but the way Jul ran to her in excitement made her heart melt.

Dropping the head of lettuce, she walked into the hall to witness the predictable scene. The second Arizona opened the door that lead downstairs to the basement and garage, Julianna was at her legs, clawing up them like a baby gorilla.

"Hey," Arizona rasped, letting out a breathy sigh and unloading everything that was in her arms onto the table next to her so that she could grab the three-year-old before her nails did any permanent damage. "How are you feeling?" she asked when Julianna buried her head in her neck.

"Lots better. Missed you," came the muffled reply.

Racking her fingernails gently over Julianna's back, Arizona slipped off her sandals and walked to Callie. "Hello to you too," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey. How was work?"

"Fabulous. Sold two of the houses on the waiting list."

"Work was fab-a-liss?" Jules asked, pulling back after one long sniff of her mother's distinct smell.

"Not as fabulous as you, J-bug."

"Duh, Mommy."

Callie and Arizona snorted at their daughter's signature line. "Mmm...what smells so good? Were you helping Mami?"

"A-spag-sper-get-sky and uh huh!"

Grinning at Callie, Arizona followed her into the kitchen, Julianna still attached to her body. "Spaghetti, huh? My favorite."

"I know, Mommy! That's why we is makin' it."

"Well aren't you sweet, monster? Can you finish helping Mami with the salad while I go change?"

"Can I pick out your outfit first?"

"Please do. I don't want to pick out the hard boiled egg shells anymore," Callie teased, shooing the two out of the kitchen.

"You better get all those shells out, Calliope!" she heard her girlfriend scream as she walked up the steps.

"Ustedes dos son un dolor en mi trasero," she mumbled.

Halfway up the stairs, Arizona's eyebrows furrowed together. "What'd she say?" she whisper-asked Jul.

"She said we is a pain in her butt."

* * *

><p>"Phew, Calliope. I am stuffed. Very good job, you two."<p>

Jul and her spaghetti covered mouth looked to Arizona. "I helped, but Mami did most of it."

Wiping her daughter's mouth off, Arizona giggled at the modesty. "Oh really? But Mami said you are the one that adds the secret ingredient."

Thinking about it, Jul nodded. "Yep. I added the secret ingredient. Just the rights amount."

Callie rolled her eyes. "If you want to finish your movie you better get your dish to the counter and start watching because it's almost bath time."

Without another word, Julianna was up and rushing to the kitchen. Arizona looked at Callie. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Moving the spaghetti around on her plate, Callie hid her blushing. "Maybe. I miss my girlfriend."

"We can spend time together tonight. I have a feeling little miss hyper will be falling asleep early."

"She has been going all day. I will be shocked if she doesn't. She made a new friend today by the way. Her name is Grace."

"Did you guys go to the park?"

"Yeah, and the mom wasn't even insulted or taken aback when she found out we were lesbians."

"That's always a good thing."

"Her name is Meredith. She works at the hospital with Addy. Ironic, right?"

Shrugging, Arizona reached for the cheese. "Weird. Is she pretty?" she teased, twirling spaghetti on her fork.

"Eh, she's okay. But my girlfriend beats all."

"Because she's super?"

"The super best," Callie clarified, giving her a smile.

Opening her mouth to talk before she finished chewing and swallowing, Arizona got out the first syllable before Callie gave her a fierce look. "Finish and you can talk."

Swallowing a moment later, Arizona flashed her a smile, spaghetti sauce still stuck to her teeth and tongue. Ignoring the instinct to remove it with her own tongue, Callie ate the food on her plate and watched as her girlfriend tried to find the words to whatever she was trying to say. "Just spit it out, AZ."

"Uh...when do we have to leave for the devil's lair?"

Busting out laughing and covering her mouth so Jules didn't run in, Callie coughed to stop herself. "We leave for my parents' next week. I can't believe you just said that."

Resting her head on her hand Arizona opened her eyes wide in shock. "What? You know my opinion on your parents. Remember when they surprised us when I came back from Africa and your mother tore me apart every chance she got?"

Nodding her head in remembrance, Callie tried to salvage her parents just a little. "Yes, but you have to admit, the longer you're around, the better they are with you. They just didn't trust you not to leave me."

"Well they should be over it by now. We live together and have a kid for monkey's sake," Arizona shot back, ready to argue about this subject matter.

"You're right, but you know what? I haven't heard any noise from the living room for a while."

"Me either," Arizona relented as she stood up to go into the living room and inspect things for herself. She saw what she suspected. Jul was passed out in her bean bag chair on the floor. "Cal, take her up to bed."

Callie entered the room and did as Arizona asked. As she laid Julianna down, her eyes began to flutter open. "Mami, I didn't finish my movie."

Checking her daughter's forehead with her cheek then kissing it before sitting up again, Callie smiled at her beautiful Arizona clone of a daughter. "That's alright sweetie. Mommy and I are off tomorrow. We will all watch it together?"

Basically asleep again, Julianna rolled onto her side. "Promise?"

"Promesa pequeña. Dulces sueños. Te amo."

Callie carefully got up, turned the night light on, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. As she entered her own room, she smiled when she saw Arizona step out of the bathroom. "So what were you saying about missing me? I love when you compliment me."

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Callie walked over and let her hands fall and grip Arizona's hip, pulling her into her. Nuzzling her forehead with her nose, Callie inhaled. Arizona's scent could always make her feel one hundred and one different emotions.

"You planning on sleeping tonight?" she asked, watching as the blond responded by quirking an eyebrow.

"No. I plan on ravishing you all night. Good thing we're off tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! This story is back. We have a ton written still so it's really just a matter of breaking it up and posting it. We both have a bit of a break this month so new chapters should be posted frequently. For anyone who is still interested...**

* * *

><p>Callie's eyes fluttered open at around eight the next morning, groaning at the fact that she could not sleep in even if her life depended on it. Smiling when she saw that Julianna had somehow found her way into their bed at some point that morning, probably around six o'clock, she sighed in relief that both her and Arizona got dressed last night after their many, many rounds of sex. Jul was currently plastered against Arizona, her body curled against her mom's chest and collarbone, little mouth in the hollow of Arizona's neck. Leaning over to kiss them both, she quietly got out of bed and made her way downstairs.<p>

Whenever both she and Arizona were off, they had a few different traditions. The first was to have fun brunch foods, letting Arizona and Jul sleep in while Callie cooked.

After walking into the kitchen, she began inspecting the fridge. Grabbing eggs out, she put a pot of water on the stove to boil. She had time. Her girls wouldn't be up for a while.

* * *

><p>Callie put down her folder and pen from work down when she heard the tell-tale sounds of Arizona and Julianna racing and squealing into the kitchen, trying to trip the other so they each could win.<p>

"Mommy, NO FAIR!"

Turning on the bar stool before a fight could break out, Callie grinned. "Good morning, children."

"Not a child," Arizona retorted, bouncing over and kissing Callie good morning while Julianna tried to crawl up onto the stool next to her.

Pushing aside her work, Callie pulled Julianna's stool over. "Morning, mi joya."

"Morning, Mami. What'd you make us for break-y-fast?"

"Hardboiled egg bagels with veggies and lots of cheese because I know how you and Mommy love your cheese. And veggie sausage."

"Mmmm, thau-ages!" Eager for brunch, Julianna hopped off the stool. "Come on, Mommy. Let's make our plates and make Mami one, too."

* * *

><p>Arizona and Callie began their typical weekend laundry while Jul helped them sort clothes. As Arizona threw things into the washer she looked to her daughter. "So what do you want to do today, J-bug?"<p>

Julianna threw clothes into separate baskets, completely disregarding what colors they were. "Ummmm. Can I sinks about it?"

"Of course." Seeing the mess Julianna was making of the clothes, Arizona decided she was being counterproductive. "How about you go think about it and do your kid time work out tape?"

"Okay," Jules agreed as she threw the clothes in her hands down into the closest basket and skipped off to the living room.

"What are we gonna do with her?"

Callie looked up from stain removing. "I have no idea. I hardly know what to do with you half the time."

"What's that supposed to mean? You knew what to do last night."

"Shoosh. I can't do anything right now because our daughter will be back here in two point five seconds with an idea. Don't start," she warned, causing Arizona to playfully smirk.

"Fiiiine."

* * *

><p>"Can I have a token?"<p>

Callie reached into the cup and let her hand fall against the seat, where she expected Julianna's little hand to be. Instead, she shook her head out of the trance she was in and realized her girlfriend was standing there. "Arizona, are you kidding?"

"No! J-bug wants that cool princess thing and you need a lot of tickets for it."

Turning towards the prizes, Callie searched for said princess thing. "Arizona! You are never going to win one million tickets. Plus, let J win her own prizes. I'm sitting here alone thinking you're watching her, making sure she doesn't beat up any little kids for their tickets or something."

Arizona simply stood there looking at Callie, her eyes pleading for a token. Giving up, the brunette handed one over.

"Thanks, lovely," Arizona screamed as she ran back to where Julianna was.

* * *

><p>Callie stood at the counter with her mouth hanging open as the number on the scale surpassed 900,000. "There is no way..."<p>

Sure enough, in a matter of seconds, the scale hit one million. "You've got to be kidding me. Did you two break into a machine or something?"

The clerk handed Julianna the princess castle that seemed more authentic than the one at Disneyworld. "No huh, Mami. Mommy and I are just really good at games."

Arizona skipped over between the two and nudged Callie's shoulder with her own. "Yeah, Mami. I'm really good at games."

Pinching the skin by her hip bone, Callie walked off to go get the car, rolling her eyes at the two. They'd be up all night with that damn castle.

* * *

><p>"Time for bed."<p>

"But Calliope!" "But Mami!" came the two responses from the almost identical blondes.

"Arizona, tuck in and room now. Julie, in bed and eyes closed now."

Groaning, both got up and did as they were told. Leaning down to kiss Julianna after Arizona snuggled her safely under the covers, she nuzzled her nose against her daughter's. "Te amo, Julie."

"Te amo, Mami. Love you, Mommy."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Julianna ran up to her mothers when they peeked their heads into the classroom of her daycarepreschool. "Mommy! Mami! How was work?"

Nodding a thank you to the teacher, Callie eagerly led both her talking girls out of the building. When she got back into the conversation, she heard her daughter explaining how she got to use finger paint for the first time in class today. Great. They were in for a messy few days before the kid forgot about her new hobby. "That's great, mi joya. How about we go out to dinner tonight?"

"CiCi's?!" the little girl asked excitedly.

"Olive Garden," Arizona argued, giving her kid a pointed stare. "We'll gets lots and lots of yummy salad."

"Ohhhh yes please!"

Callie snorted. "Only your kid."

* * *

><p>"Oh, aren't you just the cutest ever," the hostess gushed over Julianna as the three sat and waited the thirty minutes before they could get a table. Julianna was busy climbing all over Arizona, giggling like crazy, and attempting to avoid Arizona's tickling hands. Callie was watching quietly, laughing as Jul tripped over herself and making sure neither blonde hurt herself.<p>

Glancing up, Arizona gave the woman a smile. "Thank you. J-bug, say thank you."

"Thanks!" she squealed, smiling brightly at the stranger. It was okay if Mommy talked to her.

"She looks just like you. How old is she?"

"Three," Callie answered seeing as Julianna had attacked Arizona and the adult blonde was a little busy.

"She's so sweet."

"Her name is Julianna."

"That suits her perfectly. So is it a girls night out?"

Nodding, Callie tried to end the conversation and get back to her family, but the woman had other ideas.

"Kicking Daddy out of the fun, huh, Julianna?"

The little girl stopped trying to bite Arizona's bare knees and looked quizzically at the woman. "Huh?"

From this reaction and those of Callie and Arizona, the waitress noticed her mistake. And now that she was being more observant, she noticed Callie's arm draped around Arizona. "Never mind, sweetie. Have a fun girls night out."

The waitress walked away and Julianna looked to Arizona. "Why did she ask me about a daddy, Mommy?"

Arizona looked around helplessly. She had no idea what to say. Looking to Callie for help, she found her girlfriend to be just as clueless. They both knew this topic was going to come up eventually, but they had not prepared how to address it yet. "Well, mi joya, some families have a mommy and a daddy, some have two mommies, and some have two daddies. Some even have a completely different family and live with their grandparents."

Luckily this seemed to satisfy Jul's curiosity. "Okay. Are we almost up? I'm hungee."

Arizona sighed in relief and just in time, a hostess called out their name. "Robbins. Table for three?"

* * *

><p>"Can I try that?"<p>

Callie raised an eyebrow as Arizona stopped biting down right before her teeth sunk into the peppercini. Pulling it out of her mouth, she studied Julianna carefully. "It's really spicy, bug. How about you try one of Mami's banana peppers instead?"

"Why can't I try bof?"

Sighing, Callie shrugged. "Just a little bite?"

Cutting a very small piece off, Arizona handed it over to her daughter, who was practically in her lap. "Be careful, Jul. It's hot."

Popping it into her mouth, the three-year-old made a face as she began chewing. Picking up her kid safe cup of apple juice, Arizona held it out to her to wash down the sting. After she took a sip, she pulled back and smiled. "That was real good. Mami! How come you never make those!"

Giving their kid the weirdest look they could muster up, the two broke out into laughter. "You're not eating those for a few years, Julianna. You're going to kill your taste buds."

Ignoring her, Julianna slid under the table and over to Callie's side, grabbing a banana pepper off her salad and throwing it into her mouth, smiling with pepper juice trickling down the corner of her mouth.

"I was going to let you go without a bath tonight but since you just rolled around on the floor..." Callie started, smiling as Jul continued to pick through both of her mothers' salads for anything she could find besides lettuce.

"But Mami!"

"No but's, J." As Callie helped Julianna pick out the good parts of her salad, she noticed the older couple in the booth across from them. They were definitely throwing judgmental looks their way. Hating when others did so, she grabbed Arizona's hand that was lying on the table. "Love you."

Completely oblivious to what was going on around her, Arizona said a quick love you back and continued eating her salad and pretend protecting it from their daughter.

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona talked most of the way home and didn't even realize when Julianna fell silent. "She actually fell asleep," the brunette whispered, turning to watch her daughter.<p>

Even though she was driving, Arizona snuck a quick peek to see for herself. "I can't believe it. She never goes to sleep so early."

"Maybe it's from being sick."

"Probably. So, we have to talk about going to your parents."

Callie took a deep breath. "Should I be scared for this talk?"

"No. We just have to decide on how we are going to survive it. You know we always end up having a major fight after seeing them, and bug is at an age where she is starting to know what's going on. We can't just ignore it."

"They just make me angry and upset and I take it out on you because you're angry at them."

Stopping at the red light, Arizona looked to Callie. "You can't think I'm going to leave you every time we visit them just because your parents still think that."

The brunette sighed, knowing her girlfriend was spot on. "I know you wouldn't leave. You're not George. Or Erica."

"Plus, they just don't like me. They basically hate me."

"I don't know why. They only hear good things from me. And after J, I don't see how they could dislike you."

"Calliope, I'm a female. Yes, Erica was one as well but they could tell it wasn't serious. They aren't okay with the whole gay thing. And I'm taking away their baby. In their heads, I am persuading you to be gay."

"But I love you!"

Reaching out her right hand, Arizona rubbed Callie's shoulder. "And I love you. But that isn't the point."

"You're right," Callie exhaled, staring straight ahead to get control of her emotions.

"How about we go visit my parents right after we visit yours? That way Jul will get to see both sets of grandparents and hopefully we will all be in a lighter mood before coming back home."

"We can go to Salem?" Callie asked excitedly, loving going home with Arizona.

"We can. I'll call my mom tomorrow. Don't worry about anything, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave feedback!<strong>


End file.
